The Woman and The Serpent
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: The last time Freddy saw his mother was when she gave him up for adoption. Now, in Purgatory, the two are reunited. Takes place between the Dream Master and the Dream Child. Rated T for Language.


**The Woman and The Serpent**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street**

In the infinite darkness stood the dream demon. Stripped of the souls he worked so hard to collect, he lashed out his blades in the air. As if summoned by this display of rage, three serpentine demon appeared before him.

"You again?" One of them asked.

"Who else?" Freddy growled.

"Must be humiliating to have been bested by a teenager yet again." Another one of the demon teased. "And a female at that."

"Shut it asshole." Freddy shouted. "Just tell me how to get back to Springwood."

"How do you know you can go back to Springwood?" The third demon, the leader, asked. "How do you know there is any hope for you?"

Freddy said nothing for a moment, than exploded in laughter. "That's a good one!"

The demon also chuckled. "You were never one to be tricked so easily were you? There is one way to return to the Dream Realm without souls but it won't be easy. You have to rebirth yourself into it."

"Rebirth?"

"Yes. There are two things we need for the rebirth. A pregnant women who's fetus is in the dreaming stage. You can rebirth yourself from there.

"Fine." Freddy said.

"The other thing we will need, if we can get it, is the soul of your mother. It's not called a rebirth for nothing."

Freddy growled at first but then a smile crawled across his face. "I know just where to find her."

...

Amanda sat in her empty room as doves flew past her. She knew she was beyond salvation when she threw away God's gift of Life, if it could even be called a gift. Nevertheless Amanda remain here in limbo, contemplating her very existence. That was exactly what she was doing when a all-too-familiar voice called to her.

"Momma, I'm home!"

Amanda veered around to see her son, burnt skin and all, standing before her.

"Fredrick." She whispered.

"In the soul." Freddy said as he took off his hat and bowed. "How have you been?"

"I've been in purgatory." She said. "And I know you've been tormenting the dreams of innocent children for the past few decades."

"Ahh. And here I am thinking you've forgotten about me." Freddy cooed.

"I could never forget you nor can I ever forgive myself. Your birth was a curse on mankind. You're an abomination, a demon made flesh. You're a monster."

"Save your flattery for the bleeding hearts." Freddy growled as he began circling his mother, his eyes like that of a serpent's.

"The truth is I need you. Some bitch took away the souls of my victims and now I have no power to return to the Dream Realm. The only option is to rebirth myself and I need you to do the dirty work if you know what I mean."

Amanda's eyes widened with fear as she came to realize what her son was implying. "No!" She shouted. "I will never help you. I am already dammed for having birthed you once. I will not birth you again!"

"How cute." Freddy remarked. "The bitch thanks she has a choice." Freddy grabbed his mother by the throat and lifted her up. "This is happening whether you like it or not." Two chains ensnared Amanda's arms and she hung helplessly in the darkness. Freddy bellowed in laughter as he walked away.

"Freddy!" She shouted in desperation. Freddy stopped but did not turn around.

"It's not too late." She said. "If you repent now, you might find salvation."

Freddy turned his face to her and glared. "Bitch. If there even is a God, he doesn't give a shit about me. The dream people and the nightmares? They are my salvation." Freddy turned away and left, leaving his mom to scream and beg for help. The further he walked, the quieter her voice became. Until nothing remained but silence. The leader of the dream demons appeared to Freddy again.

"Well I got the bitch trapped." Freddy said nonchalantly. "Now let's get that prego so I can get revenge on Alice!"

"You have a score to settle with Alice don't you?" The dream demon asked.

"You bet I do! I wanna make her suffer."

"The dream demon laughed.

"Than I have very good news for you."

 **(Here it is folks! The first story of my fanfic project and of October. Until next time, BSC out!)**


End file.
